Welcome to their Crazy Lives
by xwritingismylife
Summary: About many characters and couples who all have different and crazy lives.
1. It All Begins Here

**A/N: There is some bad language and sexual references so beware. (;**

Maria walked down the long sidewalk that was filled with people. Oh, how she loved New York. She hated being bumped around by fast-walking people who probably really had nowhere important to be. She was going to her penthouse, which was a block away. She was just coming back from work. Being a big fashion designer was a hard job, but it paid off. She has to meet the likes of Jennifer Lopez, Kanye West, Taylor Swift, and many more lavish celebrities. Her clothes were all over- she loved it. It was her dream. Not only was it her dream job

Her beautiful, long red hair was curled to perfection. She had on a navy blue floral dress and pink open toed heels, which matched the flowers on her dress. She had to admit, today, she looked fabulous. She loved striding down the street with her heels on, it felt like a runway.

Walking into the big building in front of her, she walked to the front desk and was greeted by Michael, the receptionist. "Hello, Ms. Kanellis. How's your day?" Michael always had a big smile and was in the best of moods, everyone loved him.

"Fantastic, as always. Got any mail for me?" He nodded his head and reached down into the shelf that was in his desk. He had a large stack and handed it to her.

"There you go, ma'am." He smiled.

"Thank you!" Maria smiled back and turned to go to the elevator. She pressed the "up" button and waited for the elevator to come. When the doors opened, she stepped in and pressed the number "25", the top floor where her office was located. The door finally opened and out she walked. Waiting outside her office was a very cute guy. He was muscular and had blue eyes. _Well, gee, isn't it my lucky day. It's not often that a hot guy comes. _Maria smiled at her thought. She walked up to the guy and held her right hand out.

"Hi, I'm Maria." She kept a gorgeous smile on her face.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So what? I'm so hitting her tonight, man. She's _sexy_ as fuck. You can't deny it."

Randy Orton was sitting in his basement or "man cave" as he liked to say, with one of his good friends, Adam Copeland.

"Yeah, she's sexy, but dude, she's fucked like everyone. Like seriously, I don't think there's a dick she _hasn't_ been on. Biggest hoe. Don't do it."

"BUT, she's hot. And her boobs are nice."

"Not really, they get big and then small. I'm sure her bras are padded like crazy. When you get her topless, don't be disappointed. I'm sure that without the padding, she has the boobs of like, a 14 year old girl."

"You seriously need to get laid, bro."

"I got head last night in my backseat. I just don't hit hoes like her."

"Uh huh."

Randy's phone vibrated, he had a text from Barbie Blank, or Kelly as people liked to call her.

_Hurry up and get here. ;)_

Following that message she sent a picture of herself, naked.

"Kelly just sent me a picture.. I really gotta go fuck her, alright? So make yourself at home. I'll be back tomorrow morning when I'm done fucking the shit out of that pussy. Adios."

And with that, Randy went upstairs and left to Kelly's.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mickie James looked at herself in the mirror. She felt disgusted. She never felt like she was skinny enough. Her boyfriend, Jack, always told her she wasn't skinny enough and that her body was _ugly._ He would laugh when she even had a snack, calling her fat. All because of these names, she began sticking her finger down her throat to make herself throw up after every meal. No one knew she did this, it was her own little secret.

_I will never be good enough. I mean, look at yourself, Mickie. You're so fat and ugly. Why did I have to look like this? Why couldn't I be built like one of my more skinny friends." _

Having only a small salad with water to drink, she got on her knees and leaned over the toilet. Sticking her finger down her throat, she threw up. It wasn't a good feeling to throw up like this, but it was her daily routine after every meal. She threw up and worked out and took dieting pills. Anything to be "skinny."

Picking herself up, she went to the sink and washed her face and hands. She walked out of the bathroom and went to her living room. Jack was sitting on the couch playing some video game. She took a seat next to him and watched him.

"Damn, the couch sunk down when you sat down. You really need to lose some weight, fatass."

Mickie felt the tears swell up in her eyes. She honestly didn't know why she stuck with him. He was so mean and insecure and took all of his insecurities out on Mickie.

"I'm trying, Jacking, I really am. I guess trying just isn't good enough, huh?"

"Nope, not really. You're still fat. And not to mention, but it seems like your face is getting uglier, too."

Mickie had nothing to say. She just sat there and let the tears fall out. Jack looked at her and shook his head, clearly not caring if he hurt her feelings or not.

"You look even worse when you cry!" He burst out into laughter, laughing at her crying.

** x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Eve stood there astonished at what just happened to her. There was a big, shiny ring in front of her. And her boyfriend, or fiancée, was on one knee and had a small, opened black box in one hand. He had the cutest smile on his face and was just waiting on the word "yes."

She stood there for a minute, but finally, that one word came out.

"YES!"

Mike put the ringer on her ring finger and stood up, picking her up and swinging her around.

"I love you, baby."

With her legs wrapped around Mike's waist, and the biggest smile on her face, she said "I love you too."

**This is my first story, but I'll be using many couples and characters throughout it. Hope you like it. Review with couples suggestions or character suggestions? :)**


	2. Love is Difficult

Maryse was sitting there getting her nails done, one of her weekly things she had done. Next were her eyebrows, and then a nice little bikini wax. She kept herself looking nice, drawing many guys attention. She loved it, though. She always loved having all eyes on her, trying to outdo everyone.

Coming from good money made that very simple. Maryse always had the nicest clothes, cars, make up, the newest hairstyles, and great fashion style. All girls envied her and guys wanted her. Her body kept the guys wanting her, too. Her upper area was always somewhat showing and her butt popped out and it drew attention. In high school, she was considered the "Queen B" of her clique, and was the most popular.

Most people, most girls, didn't really like her. Her cocky I'm-better-than-you attitude made girls think she was a major bitch. It was basically the same now. People only hung with her because of her crazy parties and regional fame. Everyone around knew who Maryse Ouellet was and she loved that. But then again, who wouldn't?

"These look étonnant! Tony, you always do an amazing job, though. Time to go get these eyebrows done! Love you!" Maryse stood up and they did air kisses, and off she went to the other part of the salon, to get her waxes done.

After finishing up, Maryse felt perfect. The next thing she was off to was to shop for the newest dress because she was throwing a party. While going to her car, her phone rang.

_Ted _popped up on her HTC's screen. Ted was her boyfriend of 5 months, and was getting tired of her shit. She constantly blew him off for going out and never spent much time with him. She decided to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe, why don't you come over later on tonight? I'll cook some dinner, we can watch a movie, and then make some love. What do you say?"

"Ugh, no. I have better things to do. I have a party to get to, so no thanks. We'll get together when I'm not busy."

"Really? Maryse this is like the fifth fucking time in the past two weeks that you've blown me off. I can't fucking take this. I never see you, and when I do, you're on your phone talking to that fag that does your nails. You need to get over yourself."

"Get over myself?" The blonde let out her signature cocky laugh. "Sweetie, you need to get over me. I know you want me so bad, but I have other things and people to attend to. These past 5 months, you've been nothing but like, a toy to me. Just somebody to cuddle with when I was lonely. Have you not realized that?" She admitted another laugh. "This relationship, well, it meant _nothing_ to me."

"Really? You're one cold-hearted bitch. Have a nice life." And with that, Ted hung up. Maryse just shrugged it off, who cares about him.

She can have whoever she desires, right?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Alex Riley had to admit: he was jealous of his best friend, Mike Mizanin. He had just got engaged to one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Ever since middle school, Alex liked Eve Torres. He never had the nerve to ask her out because she was popular and he wasn't in her circle of friends. Neither was Mike, but that all changed in high school. In their sophomore year, Mike came back from the summer with a new somewhat muscular body, a cute face that the girls adored, and he dressed a lot better. He became popular because of his looks and his new body. Now Alex wasn't ugly, he just didn't have that "popular kid" image.

Eve was always sweet to Alex and he loved that. Whenever they worked together, she always made him laugh and said the sweetest things. She pretty much told him a lot, and one day she told him she liked Mike. He was crushed.

Then came junior year. Alex got a little more popular and him and Mike became cool. And that's also when Eve and Mike got together. They were the biggest couple of the year. Their relationship lasted from the middle of junior year until now. Here they are, 24 years old and they're still together. Engaged. Living together.

Alex hated every little bit of it. He hated when Mike talked about how good Eve was in bed or how she always cooked for him and gave him massages and washed his clothes and picked out his clothes for work. He wanted all of that. He could still remember that day when Mike told him he was going to ask Eve to marry him. He knew it was coming, but he was hoping they would break up before then.

One thing Eve didn't know was that Mike frequently cheated. When he went out and said he was crashing at Alex's because he didn't want to drive drunk, he was actually with another girl. Mike acted like he had that perfect relationship; on the outside, he did, but on the inside it was full of lies all coming from him. He cheated over 20 times in the past year already. Alex wanted to tell Eve, but he didn't want to lose his best friend.

Besides, why be jealous of a relationship like _that?_ There was no reason to be. And everyone knew this;

_Jealousy is the ugliest trait._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Shaking hands with this gorgeous guy made butterflies churn in Maria's stomach. She never got these kinds of butterflies, especially around a guy she had never before seen in her life.

"I know who you are, Ms. Kanellis," He had this cute smile on his face. "I'm John, John Cena. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. What can I help you with?"

She took her key out of her pocket, and unlocked her office door. They both walked in together. Her office was on the same floor as her apartment, it was perfect for her.

"Well, I work at the _People_ headquarters and we'd like an interview with you. We're willing to pay however much you'd like. What do you say?"

"Of course! I'd love to!"

"That's great! Come to the studio at 12:00 on Monday?"

"Yeah, I'll be there!"

John noticed that she had a picture of her with a guy on her desk, and it made him curious. He picked it up and looked at her.

"Is this your boyfriend? I've never seen him in the media with you, cause you know.." He trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"Yeah, the media would be all over it. But no, that's just my little brother. I'm single… how about you?"

"I was married, but then she dumped me for some hockey player. I haven't dated since."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Hockey players are lame anyways. How long ago was this?"

"About a year ago, I haven't really felt like dating, you know?… Well you probably don't, but yeah."

"Well, to maybe get you back in the game, why don't we go on a little date? To see if you still got it?" Maria didn't really want this to be little, she wanted him.

"Yeah, that'll be cool," He smiled. "When you come to the studio Monday, we'll make plans?"

"We sure will!"

He took her hand right in his, and kissed it.

"It was nice meeting you, bye." And with that, he walked out, leaving the butterflies in Maria's stomach still turning.

She sat at her desk and began working on her newest design.

_This day has been great._

**There's chapter 2.**

**Review? (;**


End file.
